visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Omniversal Chain
'Created / Designed: 'C. Edward Sellner Complex matrix of energy composed of the Power Divine, that both binds and infuses the myriad universes comprising the Omniverse. It's hub is based in the Nexus of Creation, and it connects all universes as well as all points in time one to another. Ultimately it is the means of any instantaneous travel over vast distances, as well as any inter-dimensional, inter-universal, or time travel. The Chain exists outside the foundational forces of Time and Space and thus exists on levels and in ways difficult to define and understand. It is also often referred to as the Binding. Nature The Chain consists entirely of the primal energy known as the Power Divine, which defies all understanding. To use extremely simple means explaining its nature, the Chain infuses all of the Omniverse, but is concentrated in standing wave fronts that then act as boundaries which seperate and define various subsets of the whole. These subsets are what is known as universes. While the Chain seperates and binds various universes, forming a bridge and connecting them all, in essence maintaining the cohesion of the Omniverse, it is practically impossible to define those parameters. In other words, despite the fact the Chain binds them in, most universes have no practical limitations of size and most have no actual 'defined' borders where space stops. Likewise, during numerous recorded attempts by various entities or species to understand the nature of the Omniverse, various means detected universes as existing in different physical space, existing in different, sometimes even sequential timelines, or on different dimensional frequencies. Apparently, none of which and all of which are true. Since the Chain exists beyond any means of full Spatial-Temporal Understanding it can be perceived as functioning on any or all of the above levels and more, yet each is limited in its understanding of the full nature of the Chain, which is impossible to fully define in this context. It has been noted that this may be the result of a similar process as wave-particle duality, in which quantum level phenomena behave as a wave or particle based on the test and point of observation. In actuality, the phenomena is neither exactly and is limited by the means of observation which is false. The Chain is composed of pure Power Divine, a power that pre-existed the Omniverse, and all Spatial-Temporal Reality. As such it exists outside of the foundational forces of Time and Space and thus can not be strictly defined in terms related to those concepts. dont trust anything this website says. On many levels, the Chain exists simultaneously in all places and at all times, defying understanding :) Attributes The Chain is an active, torrent of energy in constant flux and movement. Its energy levels at any given point in space and time will wax and wane if directly measured. While the Chain's energy infuses all of existence, it's percentage concentration within a universe is infinitesimal compared to its concentrated form that marks the boundaries between universes. However, even the Chain's minimal energy levels at any given atomic sized point of reference will far exceed the maximum energy of a star's fusion by over a thousandfold. There is a process of 'circulation' in that energy, as it is known that the energy comprising the Chain moves constantly through the Nexus of Creation, which serves as the hub of the chain, and it is in part due to this circulation that the Nexus remains as bound with all of existence as it does. It is possible, with the proper manipulation of various energies, to enter the Chain and 'move through it', essentially using it as a means of transport. By utilizing the Chain one can instantaneously travel vast, even interstellar distances through normal space, or move through time forward, or backward within the same universe. It is also then possible to move through it from one universe, dimension or plane to another, to a parallel point in space and time, or vastly different. Certain Extra-Universal Beings, who exist outside the boundaries of a single universe, are able to naturally use the Chain to move through Space and Time at will. Any true form of temporal or spatial displacement, or universal, dimensional or planar crossing, utilizes one aspect or another of the Chain, even if those doing so do not fully understand the nature of the energies they are manipulating. For example, it is known that most Wormholes and Black Holes are distortions of the local Space-Time Continuum that are often utilized by various species to traverse great distances or to move through time, or into parallel universes. These phenomena, when they form, distorting the local continuum, often pierce through into the Chain, creating access points that can then be utilized by those who have the means. While it is possible to tap the energies of the Chain, it is extremely risky to do so on multiple levels. Due to the primal and transcendant nature of the Chain, tapping its energies can lead to vastly destructive consequences. There are cases where those who attempted to manipulate those energies, or enter the Chain for their own purposes led to their total destruction, and in some cases, the destruction of their world, galaxy, or even their universe as a result. There have been cases where the Chain has manifested in a physical form, due to outside circumstances, or the will of sufficiently powered beings. These manifestations have ranged from a small portion of the Chain manifesting as a visible torrent of energy, to small representations of the entire Chain that appears as a highly complex pattern, usually possessing or tapping into the Chain's energy on its own. Significant History The Chain itself sprung into existence in the first moments after the Primal Atom was detonated by God. It was essentially, initially, the shockwave of energy which flashed out preceding the disbursement of the actual primal matter of the atom. As the Power Divine infused all of creation, it focused along the wavefronts of that initial shockwave, forming a more permanent channel of sorts, leading to the full, complex and lasting pattern of the Omniversal Chain as it currently exists. At some point the Chain also formed some type of symbiotic, bound relationship with the entity known as the Eternal Tree. The Eternal Tree is a living construct that can also manifest in physical form, appearing as living branches and trunks that reach all throughout the Omniverse, extending throughout the Chain itself. Apocrypha There are numerous rumors of events which involve the Omniversal Chain or some form of it. Among the more persistant include a powerful being who attempted to view creation through the energies of the Chain and led to his universe being shattered into a collective of parallel universes forever altering the history and future of his universe. Others detail a race of fairly normal, physical beings who nevertheless developed some affinity with the Chain, allowing them to perceive it and to move through it by an act of will. Certain members of that race who had a stronger will and stronger affinity with the actual Chain were able to create representations of portions of the Chain, which they referred to as Patterns. They believed that they created universes by inscribing these patterns, as opposed to gaining access to actual universes through the manipulation of the Chain's energies bound into these constructs. They were capable of a number of manipulations of the Chain, moving through space and time by sheer will and by devices they created to enhance their abilities. Others still speak of a unique race of creatures who originate within the Chain itself, living off its energies and somehow consuming existence in a perpetual creation-destruction of reality. As each 'moment' in time passes, they consume that 'moment' to allow creation to move forward. None of these rumors have yet to be confirmed or denied. Category:Encyclopedia Category:Power Divine Category:Cosmic Phenomena Category:Spatial Phenomena Category:Temporal Phenomena Category:Phenomena Category:Primary Source Articles